Start Over
by jojojolyne
Summary: What if Adachi had a little brother? What if that little brother was disappointed with him?/Takes place after Persona 4 so there will be spoilers/Just a theory I had in my head for awhile, don't mind me.


Alright so, there's some explaining to do with this fanfic.

Basically, I've always had this theory that Adachi has a sibling. I mean, he treats Nanako as a sibling almost. It'd also explain why he tried so hard when he was younger, because his sibling was his parents favorite. Or something, it's not that far fetched honestly! ;_;

This resulted from that theory. It's somewhat serious, for me anyway, taking place after the events of Persona 4. The name Ayumu came from my friend Jack, thank you so much!, I tried making Adachi's brother stotic almost. That... failed. I mean this is a serious fanfic for me, it's hard enough writing Adachi as it is.

If there's any errors, forgive me! I typed this all up in one day almost, which is like a new record for me. _Woha_.

And thank you again to my friend Jack! Ayumu's a really cute name.

* * *

><p>"Ahaha… to be honest I didn't expect to see you of all people, Ayumu." Chuckling, Adachi looked at his little brother in amusement, with a smile on his face.<p>

Pushing up his glasses, Ayumu sighed in annoyance. "Tohru, why exactly wouldn't I visit my dear older brother in jail?" Ayumu sternly said, hoping to make his older brother realize he was being serious. _'Like hell that would happen.'_

Adachi slumped down in his seat, still smiling at Ayumu. "How're mom and dad? Do they still hate me? How's high school going?"

Sighing, much louder than before, Ayumu was tempted to punch his older brother in the face. Until he realized they were both separated by a clear wall. "_**Shut up, Tohru.**_"

"_Ahhh~_, did I hit a nerve Ayumu?" Laughing, Adachi shrugged. "You're no fun, you know that? You're so serious for your age, what're you sixteen?"

"When did you become so easygoing?" Ayumu stared at Adachi, with an annoyed expression. "You were _never _like this when I was in grade school."

"Hmm, maybe soon after I moved here? Or maybe I've always been like this?" Adachi decided to answer his brothers question seriously, mostly out of amusement. "Does it even matter? Life's full of shit anyway."

"Yes, it _does_ matter." Ayumu pushed his glasses up again, closing his eyes. "Do you truly think that life is full of so much 'shit' that you had to murder innocent people? I heard you wanted to end the world, even."

"Where did you hear that? Don't tell me Dojima-San told you!"

Ayumu glared at Adachi, growling under his breath. "You know, I had a lot of trust in you. I never thought in a million you would go as far as to kill people, Tohru. _What the __**hell **__happened to you?!_"

Blinking in shock, Adachi never saw his little brother explode like this. Ayumu was always calm, which was why he was always his parents favorite out of the two siblings. Looking down at his hands, Adachi chuckled. "Ayumu, I want you to live your life to the fullest."

Scrunching up his eyebrows, Ayumu was confused by his older brother's sudden change in attitude, and words. "Don't end up like me, alright Ayumu?"

Opening his mouth to say something, Ayumu closed it when he couldn't find the right words.

Laughing, Adachi looked back up at Ayumu with a slight smile on his face. "Promise me you won't end up like a sack of shit like me, alright little brother?"

Ayumu closed his eyes and felt a sudden rush of relief, _this _was the older brother he knew. "Its a promise big brother."

"Oh, and it wasn't 'Dojima-San' who told me about what you did." Adachi stared at Ayumu in confusion, raising one of his eyebrows. "It was this high schooler with grey hair, and a tacky bowl cut. I got lost, so I went to this big mall and he told me how to get here."

Scowling, Adachi rubbed his forehead. Of course his little brother would run into _him_ of all people. "His name is…. Yu Narukami."

"Oh? You know him? This _is_ a small town so I shouldn't be so surprised, he certainly stands out in a crowd." Pushing up his glasses again, Ayumu chuckled to himself. "He told me we both look and act alike."

"I don't see you committing murders anytime soon, Ayumu. He's bullshitting like always." Rubbing his head, Adachi growled. "... To be honest, you remind me of him, in a way."

Tilting his head in confusion, Ayumu laughed. "I did feel weird being around him, like I was seeing myself? It's hard to explain." Ayumu still felt weird from meeting _'Yu Narukami'_

'_Don't tell me… nah I'm worrying about nothing.'_ Adachi laughed to himself, hoping what he was thinking was just his imagination.

Getting up from his seat, Ayumu smiled at his big brother. "Good luck big brother. Don't do anything crazy again."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I won't. Tell the folks I said hi, though they may still hate me. Ah well." Adachi smiled back, feeling at ease talking to his little brother like this again.

'_I just __**really **__hope I'm imagining things about this feeling in my gut...'_

* * *

><p>I'm leaving the ending ambiguous for a reason. Heh~<p> 


End file.
